Haruno, Bintang Jatuh
by Minji-blackjack
Summary: Dulu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak sadar jika seseorang yang diabaikan akan seperti darah ditubuhnya. Walau begitu ia tidak ingin lagi menulis ulang kisahnya, tuhan punya cerita sendiri / jadi siapa yang disesali sekarang? Ino atau si gadis Haruno?/ "Ayah, kenapa kau tidak pernah menikah lagi?"/ Apa cinta pertama ayah adalah nona Yamanaka?"/ Twoshot, AU, alur maju mundur. SASUSAKU.


"Ayah, kenapa kau tidak pernah menikah lagi?" tidak menyangka, pria yang sudah berumur 37 tahun itu termenung, menatap lurus mata serupa dirinya yang kini memandangnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Sang ayah tak langsung menjawab, dibiarkannya putrinya tersebut bertanya lagi.

"Kenapa?"

Putrinya mengulanginya lagi, seperti yang sudah-sudah dia tak akan menjawab. Biar dia mencari jawaban dari pertanyaannya sendiri.

.

.

 **Naruto** **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Haruno, Bintang Jatuh** **punya Minji**

 **Warning : AU dan Alur maju mundur**

 **Selamat menikmati**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke sudah hidup selama hampir empat puluh tahun, selama hidupnya banyak hal di dunia ini yang tidak sepenuhnya dia pahami, otaknya jenius, cerdas dan orang-orang selalu mengatakan demikian, menjadi Mentri Komunikasi dan Informatika Negara sebesar Jepang bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia akan bodoh jika berhadapan dengan sesuatu hal yang bisa ia jawab dengan pasti, tetapi nalurinya membuatnya menjadi sesorang yang dungu.

"Kenapa?"

Pertanyaan itu lagi, beberapa kali gadis didepannya menanyakan demikian, Sasuke tak ingat, yang pasti ia tak pernah menjawab, barang sedikitpun tak pernah. Tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah membeci hal demikian.

"Kenapa ayah tak mencari istri lagi?"

Sarada semakain menatap ayahnya tajam, pria yang selalu menjadi orang terdepanya ini tetap tak bergeming sedikitpun, ia butuh sebuah jawaban itu. Ini bukan sekedar rasa penasaran. Diperhatikan wajah pria yang diumurnya tak lagi muda masih memancarkan aura yang mengintimidasi namun memikat, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan ayahnya tidak memiliki pasangan hidup, Sarada bukan orang jahat yang tidak mau mengurusi ayahnya. Tapi apa ayahnya tak merasa kesepian?

Bagi Sarada Sasuke itu seperti elang, ia harusnya dengan mudah bisa mendapatkan wanita yang dia mau, tak hanya Sarada, salah satu media televisi swasta Jepang pernah memberitakan ini, dulunya ia menganggap sebuah guyonan, tetapi semakin bertambah dewasa makin bertambah pula pola pikirnya.

Bukankah orang-orang mengatakan ayahnya pria yang mapan, dia selalu dihubungkan dengan hal-hal yang menjadikannya sempurna. Di era modern ini bahkan tak ada lagi istilah kau tak memiliki pasangan, kutipan itu yang Sarada ingat ketika membaca sebuah majalah.

Tak ada harapan lagi, hati ayahnya benar-benar beku.

Haruskah ia pasrah sekarang.

"Baiklah ayah, hari sudah makin larut, sebaiknya kita –"

Sarada hampir meninggalkan bangku taman rumahnya yang biasanya menjadi tempat favoritnya untuk membaca atau mengerjakan sesuatu, sampai akhirnya ia mendengarkan ayahnya mengumamkan sesuatu.

"Mau mendengarkansebuah cerita Sarada?" ayahnya bertanya tetapi seperi sebuah perintah yang mana ia harus mendengarkan, Sarada kembali duduk, mencari posisi nyaman, ayahnya tak kunjung bercerita, bola matanya masih mengamati Sasuke yang tengah menuangkan sebuah teh hangat dari termos kecil yang sudah disediakan sebelumnya, sesudahnya dengan nyaman dia akan menggeserkan punggungnya ke sandaran kursi taman yang empuk. Apakah ceritanya akan panjang?

"Bagaimana ibu menurutmu?"

Ini bukan pertanyaan yang susah seharusnya, Sarada sudah tau jawabannya.

"Dia wanita yang cantik," jawabnya dengan seadaanya, tak ada keraguan, tapi.

"kalau aku bertanya pada tukang kebun rumah ini, dia akan menjawab hal yang sama dengan mu."

Ayahnya menyanggah, "ada jawaban lain?" Sasuke kembali mengulang. Wajahnya yang kaku makin serius, ia tak membiarkan anaknya lepas akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang akan diberikannya.

Hari ini Sarada kana dibuat paham akan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sering dia lontarkan.

Sarada tahu, kata-kata ayahnya tadi benar-benar membuat hatinya mencelas, perasaanya makin tak enak, makin tak paham kemana arah pembicaraan ayahnya ini akan dituju.

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya seperti menggumam, Sarada diam setelahnya, sungguh tidak berani lagi menatap mata ayahnya yang tak biasanya dengan demikian, ini makin menakutkan setelah pria yang entah sejak kapan ia panggil ayah melepaskan kaca mata tanpa frame, ada sesuatu atau sedikit luka disana. Sarada bukanlah seorang yang bodoh. Setidaknya dia tahu, walau kadang ia melihat hal yang demikian dari drama-drama kesukaanya, entah kenapa rasanya sangat berbeda.

Sungguh, selama hidupnya banyak hal yang tak Sarada ketahui tentang ibunya, ia selalu menghindari hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan ibu, Sarada tak akan pernah menyukai hari besar seperti ibu, film-film box office yang bertemakan ibu, ataupun buku dongeng bergambar yang bertemakan ibu.

Iya yakin masih ada suatu kenangan bersama ibunya yang bisa dia ceritakan kepada teman-temanya, tetapi entah kenapa ia akan benci hal tersebut, rasanya sangat sulit untuk diceritakan.

Ayahnya benar, ia makin mengerti kemana arah dari pertanyaan ayahnya sekarang, bukan sebuah debat yang memusingkan seharusnya. Hatinya yang paling dalam mengunci jawabannya. Sarada kalah.

"Dengarkan cerita ku baik-baik Sarada"

Sarada diam menunggu…

"Dua puluh tiga tahun yang lalu, aku mengenal seorang wanita yang paling bodoh, dungu dan segala macamnya," Sasuke memulai ceritanya, tak ada bantahan yang berarti dari putri tunggalnya selain keningnya yang makin mengerut mendengarkan awal kalimat dari cerita ayahnya.

"Aku pertama kali mengenalnya ketika kami masih sama-sama menginjak kelas satu sekolah menengah, kami saling menganal hanya sebatas sama-sama satu sekolah, tak lebih dari itu. Masa-masa itu juga aku pertama kali jatuh cinta."

"Cinta pertama ayah ibu?" Sarada memotong kalimat panjang ayahnya yang jarang sekali dilakukan. Apa jangan-jangan ayahnya akan bercerita tentang romansanya dengan sang ibu?

"Bukan," Sasuke menagaskan, tak peduli wajah anaknya yang tampak terkejut. "Aku bilang dengarkan ceritaku baik-baik."

Sarada makin penasaran.

 **Januari 1993**

Masih ingat, waktu itu Sasuke terbangun terlambat untuk bisa datang kesekolahnya. Padahal sekarang adalah upacara penyambutan siswa baru Sekolah Menengah Konoha , ayahnyalah yang memilihkan sekolah ini, lebih tepatnya pria berprofeksi dokter itu memaksanya untuk memasuki sekolah ini.

Padahal Konoha bukanlah tujuan awalnya untuk dia datangi setamat dari SMP dulu, awalnya sekolah kejuruan teknik adalah tujuannya, dia sudah mengancang-ancang ini dari dulu. Menjadi programmer handal adalah cita-cita yang sudah berusaha ia tanam. Tapi ayahnya berpikiran lain.

' kau masih labil dalam memilih jurusanmu, sekolah umum akan lebih memudahkanmu menentukan kemana kau akan memilih nantinya.'

Sasuke masih ingat kata ayahnya dulu. Sasuke bukan orang yang suka membantah perkataan orang tua apalagi ayahnya, tetapi biasanya ibu selalu ada sebagai pihak penerjemah, tetapi untuk pertama kalinya wanita yang paling Sasuke cintai itu tak membantah atau menolongnya. Bukankah ibu adalah orang yang paling memahami dirinya.

"Kali ini ikuti ayahmu, Sasuke," dari sekian banyak perintah, ibu adalah hal yang mustahil untuk di lawan.

Walau sekarang, ia bangun terlambat, inilah yang ia benci dari Sekolah Menengah Konoha, kenapa mereka harus masuk jam tujuh pagi? Bukankah pemerintah jepang menjadwalkan jam 8 adalah jam umum untuk masuk anak-anak sekolah?

Selama diperjalanannya dengan sepeda Sasuke beberapa kali menggerutu, seperti 'Sial'.

Tapi anehnya si pemalas Naruto bahkan juga memasuki sekolah ini, Apa dia bermimpi? Seorang yang kadar keseriussannya untuk sekolah hanya 50 persen memasuki sekolah yang terkenal disiplin, ketat dan masuk dengan jam yang tak lumrah. Oke Sasuke harus mengintrogasi si pirang habis ini.

Tinggal tujuh menit lagi, dengan terburu-buru Sasuke memarkirkan sepedanya sebelum dia berlari kencang menuju aula sekolah yang terletak di gedung 3. Larinya makin kencang sebelum di jenjang yang akan membawanya ke aula ditemukan seorang gadis yang untuk pertama kalinya membuat Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya lebih dari sepuluh detik.

Dia cantik, rambutnya panjang dan dia tampak gelisah. Sasuke berhenti, wajah cantiknya memandang heran pria yang ada di depannya, Sasuke sadar itu. Tak ada yang salah sebenarnya, dia tetap terdiam sebelum wanita yang juga berambut pirang itu menanyakan sesuatu.

" Apa kau juga mau menuju aula sekolah?"

"…"

"Kalau kau benar-benra menujunya percuma saja, mereka tak akan mengizinkan mu masuk. Acara sudah dimulai lima belas menit yang lalu."

Sasuke tetap tak menjawab

Wanita di depannya jelas-jelas juga merupakan siswa baru, dari baju yang digunakan Sasuke sudah tahu.

"Boleh aku menunggu disini?"

Senyuman itu, "boleh," membuat Sasuke mati rasa pada wajahnya untuk tak balas tersenyum.

Awal perkenalan dengan wanita berambut pirang tidaklah berjalan lancar, Sasuke yakin dalam beberapa jam kedepan wanita ini akan populer, akan banyak laki-laki sekolah yang akan tertarik dan tak sedikit juga wanita-wanita akan memandangnya dengan iri.

Entah kenapa Sasuke berterimakasih untuk datang terlambat kesekolah pagi ini. Untuk hukumannya akan dia pikirkan nanti saja.

Setelah beberapa waktu akhirnya Sasuke mengetahui jika wanita cantik tadi bernama Yamanaka Ino, lima hari sekolah mereka juga sudah sedikit mengenal, Sasuke tahu jika ino adalah wanita yang sangat supel, dia menyukai hal-hal yang berbau wanita dan juga menyukai tari-tarian. Tak heran jika di list pertama pengembangan dirinya adalah tari sebelum kerajinan tangan.

Bagi Sasuke Ino itu terlihat seperti boneka Perancis, rambutnya yang pirang, kulitnya yang putih, dan senyumnya itu.

Lima bulan setelah itu mereka resmi jadian, tak ada yang menyangkal akan hubungan tersebut, mereka memiliki kedudukan yang sama sehingga dipanggil pasangan yang merupakan ketua club bela diri dan Ino anggota tari, jika ditanya apa saja club-club terfavorit Konoha, pasti dua club tadi masuk kategori. Selama lima bulan itu juga Sasuke sudah mengenal siapa saja teman-teman dari wanita yang dipacarinya. Mulai dari si rambut merah Sabaku Gaara, Sasuke tidak tahu bagaimana dekatnya hubungan pacarnya dengan pria bermarga Sabaku, yang jelas Ino mengenalkannya sebagai sahabat, dan juga Haruno Sakura, selain rambutnya yang berwarna pink tak ada lagi hal yang menarik yang ingin Sasuke ketahui.

Banyak hal menyenangkan yang Sasuke lalui bersama sang kekasih, Ino bisa membuat hubungan mereka seimbang, banyak hal yang sudah Sasuke lalui bersama kekasihnya, bahkan kedua orangtuanya juga sama-sama merestui, rasanya tak ada lagi hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang si putri Yamanaka, dia tahu apa hal yang tidak disukai dan disukai Ino, Sasuke sebenarnya bukanlah orang yang romantis yang masa mudanya hanya dipenuhi untuk hal-hal romansa, tetapi dengan pacaran bukan berati membuatnya bisa meremehkan sekolah begitu saja.

Tak terasa lama sudah 2 tahun mereka mempertahankan hubungan, sedikitpun perasaan Sasuke sama sekali tak berubah, makin hari makin tumbuh.

Ino dilahirkan memang untuk menarik perhatian, dia yang paling cantik, ini sering didengarkannya dari si berisik Naruto, "tapi aku tak yakin kau akan menikahinya nanti." Disuatu sore di kediaman Uchiha Sasuke dan Naruto tengah asik duduk-duduk di balkon kamarnya, sebelumnya kamar ini ramai dengan teman-temannya yang lain, tetapi mereka semua sudah pulang, kecuali pria Uzumaki.

Mendengar pernyataan dari sahabatnya membuat Sasuke memaksa Naruto menjelaskan alasannya, walau seakan-akan dia tampak tak tertarik. "Kau dan dia seperti tak memiliki takdir yang sama," Naruto melepaskan buku yang entah apa dia baca tadi. "Kenapa?"

Kadang-kadang Naruto suka sekali menebak-nebak sesuatu, dia selalu mengaitkan sesuatu dengan mitos.

"Karena dia tak menyukai sesuatu yang sama dengan mu, maksudku tujuan kalian tidak sama" jawab naruto sok serius.

"kau Sok tau"

"Tapi si Haruno itu memilih gelas tanah liat yang sama dengan mu, bahkan ukirannya juga sama"

Sasuke mendecih, "itu hanya kebetulan Dobe"

"Ini bukan kebetulan"

"Terserah"

"Ibuku bilang jika kita memilih gelas tanah liat yang sama dan ukiran yang sama kita akan berjodoh, mereka tak membuat ukiran yang sama lebih dari dua"

"Dan kenyataanya Ino malah memilih ukiran naga, dan kau?" jelas Naruto dengan menggantung.

.

.

.

"Sasuke?" Sakura tampak terkejut melihat pria yang ia kenali sebagai kekasih sahabatnya kini tengah memperhatikan sebuah robot di pertunjukan robot di sebuah Mall di tengah kota Tokyo, awalnya Sakura tak berniat untuk pergi ke Mall ini sebelum ia menemukan sebuah iklan di pamphlet di dekat komplek tempat ia tinggal.

Dari dulu Sakura sangat menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan teknologi seperti robot atau yang lainnya. Tapi datang kesini sendirian tak membuat ia menyangka akan bertemu Uchiha Sasuke.

"Apa Ino bersama mu?" Tanya Sakura sambil memotret beberapa robot berwarna silver yang tampak seperti aerobic.

"Aku sendiri"

"Oh"

Setelahnya mereka diam, Sakura tak berniat menanya sekedar basa basi lagi, dia tahu pria yang ternyata memiliki hobi yang sama dengannya ini ternyata tak ada niat mengobrol. Oke, kenapa harus memikirkan ini juga. Sakura makin semangat ketika mengetahui sang host acara akan mengumumkan akan dilakukan pertunjukan sebuah robot antraktif rasksasa yang akan bertarung.

Sakura kadang memekik tertahan ketika mengetahui robot-robot tersebut mulai berinteraksi dengan pengunjung, tangannya tak bisa diam untuk tidak memotret bahkan merekam. "Mengaggumkan" pekiknya lagi, tak peduli dengan sekelilingnya, semua orang juga dibuat terpana.

Setelah pertunjukan tadi Sakura disibukan kembali melihat robot-robot yang belum sempat dia lihat. Rambutnya yang panjang sepunggung dia ikat ekor kuda, sesekali dia meletakan poninya yang menyentuh mukanya ke arah belakang telinga, hari ini Sakura juga memilih baju yang simpel dengan kaos putih longgar yang lengannya digulung sampai siku, dipadukan dengan celana jeans biru laut yang tak terlalu ketat.

Setelah dirasa puas, Sakura meletakan lagi kameranya kedalam tas selempang, ketika hendak membalik menuju pintu keluar dia sedikit dikejutkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang tampak beragumen dengan seseorang pria, dan yang menambah keterkejutan Sakura ternyata dia adalah Sabaku Gaara, Sakura cukup dekat dengan pemuda tersebut. tak tahu apa sebabnya, yang jelas si gadis berambut pink mendatangi mereka yang juga di kerumuni oleh banyak orang. Dapat Sakura lihat sekarang Sasuke tengah mengelap sedikit darah di ujung bibirnya, Gaara juga tak kalah meprihatinkan, wajahnya bahkan jauh lebih babak belur lagi. Kenapa Sakura tak tahu akan keributan ini?

Setelah beberapa petugas melerai, Sakura mengikuti Sasuke ketimbang Gaara yang sudah melaju kearah parkir.

"Maaf aku mengikutimu," Sakura menyamai langkahnya dengan Sasuke yang lebar, walau sedikit berlari-lari kecil Sakura sama sekali tak menyerah.

"Apa urusanmu?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit kasar.

"Ini urusan ku, Gaara adalah temanku"

"Kenapa kau tak mengikuti Gaara saja?"

"Dia menghilang di parkiran"

"kau kenapa? Bisa kita sedikit berbicara?"

Jalan Sasuke sedikit melambat, entah kenapa sekarang dia butuh teman bicara. Sakura sebenarnya bukan orang yang tepat, tetapi jika bercerita kepada Naruto atau temannya yang lain akan membuat urusan makin runyam.

.

.

Sakura tak mengerti lagi, sekarang wanita itu makin sibuk meremas kaleng cola yang sedikit tak terbentuk. Dia kesal, sumpah sangat kesal, apa sahabatnya tak menganggapnya? Kenapa masalah seperti ini sama sekali tidak dia ketahui.

"Aku rasa aku mengenal Gaara dan Ino sejauh itu, ternyata salah"

Sasuke mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban dari teman sekelas yang kini tengah duduk bersamnya di taman kota yang dekat dengan Mall Tokyo.

"Sebaiknya kau tak usah mencampuri urusanku, Haruno," Suara Sasuke sedikit meninggi, rasanya gadis haruno benar-benar ingin sekali tahu dan mengikut campuri urusannya, tak peduli jika dia adalah sahabat dari kekasihnya, tetapi Sasuke tak akan suka jika seseorang berusaha untuk mencampuri urusannya, kecuali jika dia sendiri yang mengharapkan.

Di tatapnya sebentar Sakura yang menunduk sambil menarik nafas panjang, tumben sekali gadis gulali itu tidak menjawab cepat, tadi dia sangat mengebu-ngebu ketika Sasuke bercerita. Bahkan beberapa dari pertanyaanya sama sekali tak dijawab Sasuke.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku." Heran, kenapa malah Sakura yang meminta maaf, tak langsung bertanya Sasuke menunggunya melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dapat dirasakan jika Sukura tengah membetulkan tempat duduknya, dia sedikit gugup, dapat dilihat bagaimana cara gadis itu memegang erat tali tas coklat yang dipakainya,

"Aku sudah tahu Gaara menyukai Ino bahkan sebelum kita memasuki Sekolah Menegah Atas," Sasuke tetap diam, "aku tak dapat menyegahnya, Gaara tak kunjung juga mengungkapkan perasaanya."

"Apa dia bercerita?" Tanya Sasuke untuk pertama kalinya, pandangan pria berambut hitam ini sama sekalai tak mengarah ke Sakura, matanya menatap lurus pancuran air taman kota. Enatah kenapa aneh saja rasanya orang seperti Sabaku Gaara akan bercerita tentang perasaanya seperti seorang gadis.

"Tidak,aku merasakannya." Ucap Sakura sedikit lambat. "Gaara kadang orang yang mudah ditebak" Sakura menepuk pelan pundak Sasuke, seakan-akan dia menenangkan. "Bahkan dia berniat akan mengutarakan perasaanya setelah lulus Sekolah Menengah Pertama. Tapi," Sakura menggantungkan ucapannya, Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Ino bilang dia langsung jatuh cinta kepada mu ketika pertama kali bertemu," Sakura mengakiri penjelasannya disertai senyuman. Sasuke paham sekarang, dia paham kenapa Gaara mudah sekali tersurut emosi terhadapnya, awalnya Sasuke sama sekali tak ingin mencari gara-gara, sebelum kejadian tadi, sebanarnya Sasuke sudah merasakan bagaimana pria yang bergabung dengan skuad sepak bola sekolahnya itu tidak menyukainya sama sekali.

Sasuke juga sering memperhatikan bagaimana Gaara begitu memprihatikan Ino, ini berbeda dengan bagaimana dia berhadapan dengan Sakura, walau jarang melihat bagaimana interaksi anatara Gaara dan Sakura, tetapi Sasuke dapat memahami, padahal mereka bertiga adalah berteman dekat.

Bahkan Sasuke sudah beberapa kali dibuat kesal oleh perlakuan berlebihan Gaara, masih ingat bagaimana dengan jelasnya Gaara memberikan Ino sebuah selimut ketika mereka melakukan darmawisata ke daerah Kumo, padahal jelas-jelas saat itu Sasuke sedang bersama kekasihnya. Setelahnya Sasuke langsung membuang selimut tersebut dan mengantikannya dengan jaket yang dia gunakan.

Itu baru sebagian kecil, bahkan Sasuke tak ingat kapan pertama kali Gaara dan dirinya dapat berbicara dengan ramah, seperti yang ia lakukan dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

Puncaknya tadi, ketika Sasuke tengah asik melihat-lihat robot sambil mendengarkan para pemadu, Gaara datang menghampirinya sambil manayakan dimana Ino, sebanarnya Sasuke tahu dimana kekasihnya saat ini, sebelum berangkat sendirian ke I-Robotik Sasuke sudah mengajak Ino terlebih dahulu, tetapi gadisnya itu sama sekali tak bisa, ibunya tidak ada di rumah, dan pegawai tak memadai untuk menjaga toko bunga keluarganya. Ino merupakan anak dari pemilik toko bunga yang ada di distrik Sikaken, salah satu distrik terbesar di Kota Tokyo.

Seandainya Gaara datang dengan baik-baik tanpa berkata kasar, mungkin Sasuke akan dengan senang hati menjawab. tetapi tangannya tak bisa untuk tidak terkepal sampai melayangkan tinju pertama ketika Gaara mengatainya 'brengsek'. Sasuke tidak tahu sama sekali dimana salahnya, tapi ia tahu bagaimana Gaara yang sangat tempramen.

"Aku pulang dulu Sasuke" Sasuke keluar dari pikirannya tadi, tak memberikan jawaban, diperhatikan Sakura yang sedikit menundukan badan sebelum mumunggunginya untuk menuju arah keluar taman. Sasuke sama sekali tak bergeming, rasanya makin betah disini, dia kembali mengingat-ingat apa saja yang telah dia lalui bersama kekasihnya.

" **Apa ciuman pertama ayah adalah nona Yamanaka?" pertanyaan Sarada dengan sedikit nada kesalnya itu menandakan ia sama sekali tak suka, entah kenapa ia merasa ibunya seperti dikhianati,. Ia tahu pertanyaannya terdengar agak sedikit kasar, tapi ia tak peduli.**

" **ya"**

 **Sarada diam, air mukanya makin tak tenang. "Lanjut lagi yah"**

 **.**

 **.**

Ino makin tak tenang, dari tadi wajahnya menyiratkan rasa ketidak tenangan, sesekali dilihatnya jam tangan yang menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam, sesekali matanya juga memperhatikan langit yang disertai petir kecil, ia takut seandainya hujan akan turun. Lagi, Ino kembali memperhatikan jam tangan, 'Sasuke' gumamnya beberapa kali, dia tadi sudah berpesan pada kekasihnya untuk menjeputnya sedikit lebih cepat dari gedung theater tempat biasanya dia berlatih tari.

"Apa Sasuke lupa?"

Tak lama setelah itu terdengar klakson mobil yang tak jauh dari halte tempatnya berdiri. Ino tahu siapa itu, yang jelas bukan Sasuke, Sasuke tak pernah mengunakan mobil yang bewarna merah.

"Gaara?"

"Kau sendirian?" Ino memperhatikan Gaara yang keluar dari mobil tersebut, diperhatikannya bagaiamana pria Sabaku itu membukakan pintu samping kemudi. "Sasuke tak akan datang, dia sibuk denagan clubnya, kau tau sendiri, club bela diri akan lebih dahulu tampil dalam acara kesenian besok.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi Ino memilih masuk, dia tak mau masuk angin jika terlalu lama terkena angin malam seperti ini, setelah dirasa nyaman, Gaara langsung mengemudikan mobilnya. "Dari mana kau tahu aku disini?" Ino membuka terlebih dahulu obrolan. Tatapannya mengarah heran terhadap Gaara yang sedang mengemudi. "Kepala ku selalu tahu dimana seorang wanita cantik yang sedang membutuhkan pertolongan." Gurau Gaara yang dibalas pukulan kecil Ino dipundaknya.

"Aku serius tuan panda" Ino merengut.

"Sudah lama sekali nona kau tak memanggilku seperti itu" tak menjawab Gaara malah menanyakan sesuatu yang tak nyambung. Sesekali dicubitnya pipi ino.

"Mau makan dulu?"

"Langsung pulang saja Gaara"

"Tapi aku lapar, temani aku sebentar" gara kekeh memaksa.

"oke oke tuan pemaksa"

Setelah menghabiskan sepiring ramen panas, tak ada lagi ingatan yang jelas dirasakan Ino, paginya seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal, kepalanya pusing, dan perutnya sedikit mual.

"Ya ampun, ya ampun" ino histeris, mulutnya terasa kelu untuk tidak berteriak. Bagaimana tidak, apa yang terjadi sekarang, "dimana ini, ya tuhan apa yang terjadi?" tangisnya sekaran benar-benar pecah. Selimut yang hampir melorot di angkat sampai dagu.

"Brengsek, Gaara kau brengsek" tangisnya pilu, Ino sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi, kepalanya makin pusing ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Genggaman tangannya makin erat, tak dihiraukannya lagi kuku tajamnya yang menusuk kulit, ini tak sebanding dengan apa yang dirasakannya sekarang, dirinya benar-benar hancur. Apa salahnya.

"Gaara." Ino butuh penjelasan, di ingat-ingatnya lagi apa yang terjadi sebelum ini, setelah dirasa pusingnya sedikit reda Ino langsung mencari benda yang kira-kira paling sangat dibutuhkannya sekarang, 'dimana handphone nya? dia bergumam disela-sela mengobrak abrik meja yang tepat di samping ranjang. Ketika tidak menemukannya Inopun dengan penuh emosi langsung menghamburkan semua benda yang ada di nakas samping ranjang.

.

.

Sasuke baru saja selesai dengan urusan paginya, setelah membersihkan diri dan merapikan kamar langsung disambarnya tas beserta kamer digital yang akan digunakan untuk dokumentasi nanti, selain bergabung dengan club bela diri, dia juga merupakan seksi dokumentasi dewan siswa sekolahnya. Dirasa sudah lengkap, dengan tergesa-gesa Sasuke langsung turun ke lantai bawah menuju meja makan.

Setibanya dimeja dia sudah disambut terlebih dahulu oleh ibu, ayah, dan kakak laki-lakinya, "pagi" sapaan ibunya sambil membawa segelas kopi panas untuk ayahnya. Tak langsung menjawab Sasuke malah meminum susu panas yang disediakan ibunya di atas meja. "Susu lagi?" gumamnya.

"Susu Beruang, kau butuh nutrisi" jawab ibunya sambil menarik kursi untuk ia duduki sendiri.

"jangan tiru kakak mu, kopi tidak baik" ucapnya melirik itachi dibalas sedikit sedakan dari itachi yang sedang minum.

"Tapi ayah juga meminum kopi." Balas Itachi.

"Ayah tidak dalam masa pertumbuhan lagi" Ibunya mendelik Itachi, ia tak suka dibantah, perintah atau anjurannya adalah mutlak. Suami dan anak-anaknya sudah tahu itu. Melihat kehebohanyang diciptakan oleh debatan yang dilakukan anak istrinya Fugaku hanya memilih diam, baginya Susana seperti ini adalah bumbu di pagi hari.

"Aku pulang terlambat lagi hari ini" Sasuke mengalihkan topik, "hari ini sekolah benar-benar sibuk" lanjutnya lagi.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan menginap dirumah teman lagi"

"Baik bu"

.

.

Sekolah menengah atas Konoha selain dikenal sebagai salah satu sekolah umum terbaik, juga dikenal dengan kegiatan-kegitan seninya, siswa-siswa disini di tuntut juga memiliki kreatifitas tinggi. seperti yang dilihat pagi ini, di depan gerbang sudah banyak disertai karangan bunga indah yang membentuk nama sekolah, tak lupa beberapa maskot-maskot lucu yang menyambut tamu undangan yang datang. Bahkan secara istimewa wali kota juga ikut menghadiri.

Seorang wanita cantik berambut pink tengah sibuk mendekor panggung yang akan digunakan untuk club drama, sebenarnya dekorasi untuk panggung sudah siap, tetapi tinggal beberapa pelengkapnya saja seperti bungan dan lainnya. Sakura yang memang sudah lama bergabung dengan club ini tampak menikmati kegiatannya, selain mendekorasi setelah ini ia juga akan disibukan oleh pemakaian kostum pangeran, ya Sakura juga mendapatkan peran sebagai pangeran, kenapa pangeran? Salahkan clubnya yang sama sekali tidak mempunyai anggota pria.

Rencananya club darama akan mendapatkan giliran pukul 11 siang nanti, tetapi semua anggota sudah menyibukan diri semenjak pukul 6 pagi, selesai dengan pemasangan spanduk, Sakura langsung menuju kebelakang panggung, diperhatikannya semua teman-temannya yang sedang memakai kostum dan makeup, kadang dia dibuat tersenyum ketika melihat Hyuuga Hinata yang merona merah di dandani sebagai putri.

"Kenapa tertawa?" merasa diperhatikan, Hinata langsung mananyakannya kepada Sakura.

"Kau cantik nona, aku heran saja, kenapa kostummu terlihat ribet ?" balas Sakura disertai tawa kecil.

"Kau enak menjadi pangeran, simpel" sungut Hinata. "Lihat bajuku" Hinata murung.

"Ngomong-ngomong dimana yamanaka, Sakura? Aku tadi mencarinya untuk meminjam property club tari, tapi kata meraka Ino belum datang?"

"Benarkah?" Sakura balik bertanya. "Aku baru sadar tak mengetahui kehadirannya dari tadi, atau dia bersama Sasuke?"

"Pagi-pagi sudah pacaran? Yang benar saja? Heran Hinata.

"Belum tentu juga sih" , Saskura nyengir, setelah perbincangan tadi Sakura langsung pergi meninggalkan Hinata, sekarang dia ingat, tidak biasanya ia tak menemui Ino, Ino tipe orang yang mudah sekali menarik perhatian, 'apa jangan-jangan dia sakit?'

Langkah Sakura makin lebar ketika di ujung lorong gedung lantai tiga dia menemukan Sasuke tengah berbincang dengan seseorang, setelah orang tersebut pergi Sakura langsung mengintrogasi Sasuke.

"Dimana ino, Sasuke?" Tanya sakura.

"Aku tak bersamanya hari ini, pagi tadi aku me SMS nya tetapi tidak dibalas, mungkin sibuk." Balas Sasuke seadannya. Fokusnya dialihkan ke kamera yang dikalungkan.

Sepanjang hari itu baik Sasuke, Sakura bahkan teman-teman dari club tari dibauat bingung, kemana Ino, tidak biasanya gadis itu tidak hadir diacara-acara besar sekolah seperti hari ini.

Beberapa waktu dilewati semuanya seharusnya berjalan normal, tetapi tidak seperti yang dirasakan oleh orang-orang yang berhubungan dengan si pirang Yamanaka, akhir-akhri ini Ino semakin sering diam, dan murung, bahkan kadang dia juga berusaha menghindari Sasuke, karena bingung, sudah beberapa kali Sasuke berbicara mencari jawaban, tetapi Ino selalu menjawab dengan hal yang sama.

Anehnya lagi, entah kenapa, Ino makin lengket dengan Sabaku Gaara, kadang karena terpaksa Sasuke mau tak mau menanyai dimana Ino kepada Sakura, dan jawaban gadis itu juga bingung, tetapi dari beberapa jawaban Sakura Sasuke dapat menangkap intinya jika memang antara Ino dan Gaara ada sesuatu yang beda.

Harusnya Sasuke tak perlu lagi dipusingkan dengan romansanya, ibunya sudah mewanti-wanti untuk fokus terhadap ujuan akhir, bagaimanapun juga dia harus bisa mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk memasuki Universitas Todai dengan fakultas teknik jurusan Informatika.

Tapi, selama kesibukanya mempersiapkan diri, dia masih tetap mencari penjelasan akan perubahan kekasihnya, kadang Ino langsung memeluknya ketika berbicara. Sasuke bertanya kenapa tiba-tiba begini.

"Aku hanya ingin pelukanmu saja" jujur, Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung oleh kekasihnya.

Waktu penentuan itupun semakin dekat, ujian nasional tinggal seminggu lagi, kesibukan siswa konoha hanya terfokus kepada ujian, semuanya dibuat stress, tak terkecuali Sasuke, menyampingkan masalah percintaanya ia harus mempusatkan perhatiannya kepada Ujian nasional semata.

Setelah melewati seminggu untuk ujian akhir, Sasuke hanya butuh mempersiapkan diri untuk menerima hasilnya, dia juga sangat berharap untuk dapat lulus undangan kuliah di jurusan favoritnya, dia tak mau lagi dibuat repot untuk ujian masuk universitas.

Tetapi semakin hari pikirannya malah semakin pecah, secara mengejutkan Ino memilih untuk liburan kerumah neneknya di Hokaido, untuk mengisi waktu selain bermain sama-teman-temannya dia rutin mengikuti kegiatan I-Robotik yang selalu diadakan dua minggu sekali selama lima bulan ini, yang dipamerkan adalah hasil-hasil karya dari mahasiswa-mahasaiswa teknik yang ada di Tokyo bahkan provinsi tetangga.

Dan disitulah, pertama kalinya bagaimana Sasuke sedikit mengenal Sakura, dia sama sekali tak menyangka akan bertemu lagi sama gadis Haruno itu, kadang ada rasa penasaran terhadap sahabat kekasihnya itu.

Sakura tidak seperti kelihatan di luarnya, dia bukan tipe wanita yang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau robot, gayanya memang cuek, tetapi waktu Sasuke mengetahui jika wanita itu juga mengikuti club drama dia makin penasaran, Sasuke heran, ketika mendapatkan foto hasil dokumentasinya yang meperlihatkan Sakura yang mengunakan baju pangeran.

"Jangan bilang kalau kau juga akan mengambil kuliah teknik setelah ini?" wanita ini Sok tau, batin Sasuke.

"Kau sendiri? Harusnya aku yang bertanya pada mu Haruno" jawabnya sedikit ketus.

"Itu pilihan pertama ku" jawabnya dengan senyuman, yang menurut Sasuke menyebalkan.

Setelah ini dipikiran Sasuke Sakura selain cuek ternyata juga sok tau.

"Aku memilih Todai jurusan Informatika," Sasuke tercengang, pilihan mereka sama.

"Aku berharap tak bertemu dengan mu disana Haruno"

"Hah? Jangan bilang kau juga memilih itu, Sasuke?"

"Bukan urusanmu, sebaiknya perhatikan penjelasan panitia di depan mu." Dengan kalimat terakhirnya Sasuke mengakhiri perbincangan mereka, para panitia sekarang sedang sibuk menjelaskan keunggulan-keunggulan robot mereka.

.

.

Hari pengumuman datang, Sasuke terburu-buru mengecek akun portal SMA nya, anatra terkejut dan senang Sasuke langsung memukul pelan meja belajarnya, lulus dan Todai, tak tau lagi bagamana rasa bahagianya. Ibu yang mendengar ribut di atas langsung menuju kamarnya.

"Apa terjadi gempa?" tanyanya sedikit jengkel.

"Ibu aku lulus" ucapnya datar tetapi terdengar nada semangat diasana. "Aku juga lulus Todai" tambahnya dengan sedikit pekikan, setelahnya nyonya Uchiha hanya bisa memeluk anaknya, ada rasa bangga disana. Sasuke serius mewujudkan keinginannya.

"Aku bangga pada mu, nak"

.

.

"Ino tak punya pilihan lain selain memilih bersekolah di Osaka, aku tau perasaan mu" Sakura memulai pembicaraan ringannya dengan Sasuke, "tapi aku percaya padanya, aku yakin kau juga Sasuke" Sakura menatap Sasuke yang pura-pura sibuk memainkan game di handphonenya, perhatiannya tak akan teralih sebelum dia sadar tak ada tanggapan dari Sasuke.

"LDR tak masalah selagi kalian saling percaya" Sasuke sebenarnya setuju saja dengan ucapan wanita yang ditemuinya di lobi fakultas teknik Todai ini, hari ini memaang pendaftaran ulang bagi mahasiswa baru, tetapi masalahnya mengingat bagaimana interaksi terakhirnya dengan sang pacar malah membuatnya ragu.

"Dan Gaara malah juga berkuliah di sana, aku jadi kesepian" Gurau Sakura, tetapi malah membuat keterkejutan luar biasa oleh Sasuke.

"Gaara?" Tanya Sasuke sedikit meninggi, terkejut, Sakura menjawab gugup.

"Ka-kau tak tahu" balasnya seperti gumaman. Entah kenapa Sakura merasakan aura menakutkan yang menguar dari tubuh tegap pria yang ada disampingnya itu. Sasuke tampak akan marah.

 **TBC**

 **A/N : Fiction ini hanya twoshot, mungkin chapter ini lebih memfokuskan bagaimana hubungan awal dari Sasuke dan Sakura, walau aku tau porsi Sasuke dan Ino lebih mendominasi, untuk chap 2 nya udah hampir selesai sih ya, tetapi belum rampung, masih dalam masa pengetikan. Hehehe.**

 **CHAP 2 konflik sebenarnya akan dimulai.**

 **Untuk masalah robot-robot aku kurang paham sih, tetapi tentang pertunjukan I-Robotik aku pernah dengar, maaf kalau ngasal.**

 **Ada yang bisa nebak kenapa sikap Ino bisa berubah drastis? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan Gaara?**

 **Chaper selanjutnya**

"Wanita di video itu, apa benar itu pacarmu Sasuke?"

"Brengsek kau, Haruno"

"Ayah, ibu itu, wanita luar biasakan?"

"Aku mencintainya sampai kedarah-darahku, Sarada," tangisan Sarada seketika pecah.

 **Kritik dan Sarannya ya? ;)**


End file.
